User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Yonko War Part 6
Law: '''Aw jeez.... pirate Empress is here.. '''Nami: Oi! Law! You're here! Your submarine is badly damaged, law! Franky: 'I can help you out ''*Franky jumps off the ship and on to the sub* '''Law: Thanks Cyborg.... Do the Kuja even notice us....? Robin: Hancock has a very strong love for Luffy, and helped us when we returned to Saboady. She wont hurt us. *Sanji jumps off the ship, and sky walks to the On Air Pirates Ship.* Sanji: DONT WORRY, MY LOVELY LADIES! YOUR PRINCE IS HERE! *Hancock looks over, and gets a big smile on her face* Sanji thinking to himself: Ohhh~ She's so happy to see me! Hancock: My love! *Sanji lands in front of Hancock, who pushes him away* Hancock: LUFFYYYY~~ Sanji: DAMMIT LUFFY Hancock: Don't yell at my future husband like that, Black Leg!! *Hancock stomps on him* Sanji: The fierce strike of love~ *A bandages Luffy along with the Whitebeard Pirates Brook, Chopper and Usopp are seen coming out of the woods* Luffy:.. huh? oh, Hancock! What are you doin' here? Hancock: How could I stay away~ Marco: Hehe.. A ladies man I see, Strawhat... Luffy: What? No way! Who needs girls when I have meat and adventure. Vista: '''Bahaha! I guess you're right! '''Hancock: Luffy! Are you ready to marry me! Luffy: I'm not going to marry you. Hancock: *sigh* Perhaps someday~ Wait, Luffy are you ok? Another Shichibukai didn't come chasing after you? Luffy: What? No. Zoro: 'Actually yes, but we took him out. ''*Franky shows Hancock the passed out Buggy strapped to his back* '''Hancock: '''Oh just him. '''Robin: '''Wait, are those the Whitebeard Pirates? '''Chopper: We found them in a hole! Marco: 'Nice to meet you all. ''*Meanwhile, all the Kuja have gotten off the On Air Pirate ship, and law has gotten on board* '''Law: Defibrillator. *Apoo suddenly is shocked awake* Law: Morning sleepy head. Apoo: Huh? Law? Wh... Are we at Shizun Quad? Law: Yeah you got beat pretty bad. Anyway, wheres Kid and Hawkins? *Apoo sits up* Apoo: Well.. Hawkins.. I dunno. He got beat by Kuma. Kid I think is on his way here unless someone stopped him too. Law: '''Tell me, what Yonko are you after? '''Apoo: Well... the plan was to take out Big Mom. We thought if we came here, big mom would fight you guys and i the chaos we could take her out. Law: Hm... Good plan. ---------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, the Red Hair Pirates have arrived on the western shore (without the people in the South noticing) Yasopp: '''Boss. I saw Kaido's ship to the north. '''Shanks: Shit... who isn't here... ------------------------------- Back to the North, the main members of the beast Pirates, along with the lower crewmates follow Kaido inward. ???: Captain. I noticed Red Hair's ship to the west. The other man seen on the cover of Chapter 705 walks beside Kaido Kaido: '''Oh.... that little shit wants to take me on as well?? Slinkums, make sure your brother has a full stomach. '''Slinkums: Aye aye. INFOBOX: Slinkums: Beast Pirates Second Mate. Bounty: 450,000,000 Slinkums: Bro, you ready for the fight? Craos: 'Oh.. uh..yeah I guess. ''*Stomach grumbles* ''INFOBOX: Craos: Beast Pirates Fighter. Former Big Mom Pirate. Slinkums younger brother. Bounty: 200,000,000'' '''Craos: '''What about you, are you well rested? '''Slinkums: Oh I uh... *He falls asleep while walking* Craos: Bro wake up! *he slaps his head* Slinkums: Whoa what happened??! Luxaria: Stop playing around you two... *The two have hearts in their eyes* Slinkums and Craos: Yes ma'am, Luxaria! INFOBOX: Luxaria: Beast Pirates Head Cook. Bounty: 380,000,000 Yoku: Captain, we're going to take out Strawhat and Law, right? Kaido: Yes. Yoku: I'm going to steal their body parts and become human once again... Kaido: Kreehyahyahya ok, I'll let you. But I am the one who will crush them. Yoku: Yes, captain. INFOBOX: Yoku: Beast Pirates First Mate. Bounty: 540,000,000 ---------------------------------------------------------- To the east, the Big Mom Pirates are also headed inward Big Mom: Oi Bobbin, do you sense them yet? Bobbin: Oh, yeah! I can sense a lot of strong stuff.. I can't really put a finger on who is who. Kuzan: Your Kenbunshoku is very powerful, Bobbin... But you couldn't stop from getting frozen hahaha Bobbin: Shut up prisoner.... -------------------------------------------------------------- To the West, the Red Hair Pirates are headed inward as well. Shanks: You saw the Straw Hat Pirates ship too, right? Yasopp: Yeah boss. Shanks: Dahaha. Good. It's been a while.... Luffy ------------------------------------------------------- Back at the Straw Hats ship Luffy: Hey guys, let me show you old man Whitebeard and Ace's grave! Law: '''Oh, that's right.. they're buried here... '''Hancock: Anything you want, my love~ Zoro: Sounds good to me. *The group traverses into the forest* Robin: Excuse me, Mr. Jozu. What happened to the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates? Is it just the Division Commanders here? Jozu: Its just us. Rakuyo: '''We let the other members of the divisions go on their way. The Whitebeard Pirates were over with, we knew we couldn't protect all Pop's territories by ourselves. So us commanders decided all we needed to do was protect the man who gave us hope. We protect Pop's grave. '''Robin: Oh... I see... Franky: *Sniff sniff* So noble~ Chopper: 'You guys are so cool! ''*The groups enters the clearing* '''???: Hello, everyone. Marco: Oh... its you.. Luffy: The guy who was with Blackbeard at the war! *Laffitte stands in the clearing. After timeskip he hasn't changed much, but he's grown a tiny mustache.* Laffitte: Hello, everyone! Pleased to see such a big crowd! *He tips his hat* Zoro: Who the hell is this weirdo... At the same time, the Beast Pirates, Big Mom Pirates, and Red Hair Pirates all enter from their respective sides. Law: Aw crap. Luffy: '''Hey, SHANKS! '''Usopp: It... its.. my dad.. Brook: Thats the biggest woman I've ever seen. Nami: But who are those guys over there...? Laffitte: '''Oh, everyone's here, good! '''Shanks: Teach wasn't man enough to come himself? Laffitte: You're sorely mistaken, Red Hair. *He takes out a baby Den Den Mushi* Luffy: Whats going on...? Laffitte: Hello? Captain? Time to drop. Up above, in the sky the sun is covered up. Kaido: What the... Big Mom: The hell's going on?? The object blocking the sun is seen to be a giant ship, and the bottom opens up. Law: You've gotta be shittin' me.... From the opening in the ship, tiny objects drop out and fall. as they get closer to the island, the objects are revealed to be people, who land on the ground around the graves of Ace and Whitebeard. Blackbeard, Shilliew, Vasco Shot, Van Auger and Caterina Devon stand in the craters that they made. Blackbeard: I guess the party's starting. Category:Blog posts